Reading Gamer Hunters
by magna ryunoid
Summary: After a boring day, the RWBY team and the JNPR team enjoy their rest watching a show of a parallel world of their lives ... Now they will see the life of a hunter, an aspiring doctor, a racer, and a street fighting dancer yhat they heroes... Game Start!
1. trailer snipe

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "** **Gamer Hunters" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Ex-aid and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

"How boring" Ruby complained as she and her team and friends were in front of the TV waiting for something ...

Everything was normal until a visitor named Magna Ryunoid had appeared on television. He came from another world and wanted to meet them, also wanted to show them alternate worlds of their lives ...

First showed a world called "the cat and the detective" where she showed one of her friends and teammate Blake choose to be a detective to be a hunter, along with his partner so far only saw two chapters, lu3go the week is to say today, Was watching a chapter from another world called "KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX" where they show a man from the world of Mana to travel to his world and join Beacon ...

Both histories have in common is that the detective as the young man of another world could become the armored heroes that Magna explained that they are called Kamen rider ...

Ruby liked it a lot because superheroes were her favorites...

Now the team RWBY and JNPR were waiting for the next this that Magna had prepared them

[Sorry for the delay] said Magna appearing on TV

"It's about time," Yang said.

"Yes, yes ... seriously sometimes I think I should have done this story in a world apart instead of being in the same timeline as the two previous stories," said Magna

"What thing?" Ruby asked

[Nothing] Magna said as she cleared her throat - [Look, seriously sorry if I have not shown you more of the two previous worlds is because that of the "cat and the detective" its creator has not yet made new chapters and In the case of Den-o, he had problems with finding the signal to show them but will fix it as soon as possible]

"You better, I want to see Kurt again," said Yang, recalling the previous undo's predecessor

"You like it, huh?" Said Nora

"Not so much as Blake with that detective named Whyatt," Yang said.

"I do not like it," Blake protested.

"So ... have you prepared, Mr. Magna?" Asked Pyrrha

[Call me Magna, I do not like the formalities] said Magna - [Well, they will see another parallel world of the same creator of the world of "the cat and the detective"]

"What is it about?" asked Jaune

[See for yourself] said Magna showing the title and a small introduction

"'Gamer Hunters"…. A hunter, an aspiring doctor, a racer, and a street fighting dancer. What do they all have in common? Why, they all play video games of course! Oh, and they all got dragged into another world by the owner of a big-time video game company who wants their help. That's not something you hear everyday now is it? GAME START!" Ruby said Reading this, her eye shone - "We must see it!"

In addition to the superheroes, she liked the video games and as the title says, is a mixture of her two favorite things

"I'm interested in the characters, an unusual group," Blake said.

"Yeah, I want to know the racer ... it sounds amazing," Yang said.

"The medical aspirant intrigues me," Weiss admitted.

"Well it's decided, let's see it" said Ruby

[Okay, to warn them ... we'll only see the four trailers, then we'll go back to the world of Den-o, I finally found the right signal] said Magna

All agreed, this seemed like a disorganized marathon of television series

[Then ... start the game] said Magna disappearing as the program begins

 **The sounds of nature were heard in what looked like a Savannah environment**

 **A gazelle was soon seen running away from something, that thing soon revealing to be a black lion with white bone pieces on it's body and a white faceplate on the upper half it's face, and glowing red eyes**

"I've never seen this kind of grimm before?" Said Weiss

"According to what Professor Oobleck said, it is said that there may be Grimms that even humans or Faunus have seen before," said Pyrrha

"I want to kill one of them," said Ruby enthusiastically.

Everyone gave Ruby a dull look, ' Weird kill happy girl.'Was the main thought from everyone.

Although both Yang and Nora wanted to fight one of these grimm lions,

Everyone looked at Weiss who was drawing the grimm

"What are doing, weiss?" Ren wonder

"Well I'm taking notes in case this grimm exists in our world, and we have to fight with one of its kind it's better to be cautious," said Weiss

"It's true ... what do you think it's called?" Said Jaune thoughtfully

"What about Nemean?" Said Pyrrha

"It sounds like a big name ... how did you come up with it?" Ruby asked.

"I do not know, it just came to mind," Pyrrha replied.

 **It was pouncing in the air, ready to eat the gazelle, before a shot rang out, and the lion fell to the ground lifelessly, a bullet hole in it's head as it's body dissolved away into black smoke**

"Headshots!" shiuted Yang and Nora

 **As for where the bullet came from..**

 **Seen crouching on a thick branch on a distant (and we mean VERY distant) tree, was a young man with dark black hair that seemed to have a hint of navy blue and a thick bang that covered the right side of his face in neon green, leaving only his left eye exposed, showing it's color to be a ruby red.**

 **His face could be described as above average, meaning that some people paid attention, and some people didn't.**

 **He wore a navy blue sleeveless vest over a white tiger print shirt, a camo cloak over his body to fit into the Savannah, with simple dark green cargo pants and black boots.**

"I guess this is our hunter," Yang said as he looked closely at the character.

"He certainly has experience, his posutra is perfect without any flaw," said Pyrrha

"The green part is certainly dyed, there can not be a person with a hair tone of that color" said Coco Adel appearing by surprise

"Ah!" Shouted all by surprises

"Coco," Yang said.

"How did you get in?" Ruby asked

"I was going to ask for some things from you and note that they had the door open and I heard everything," said Coco

"All?" Prefix Weiss

"Yep," said the leader of the team CVFY - "I'm surprised they are seeing alternate worlds"

"Do you want to join?" Said Ruby

"Sure sounds fun, I'll go by my team to join as well" said Coco

The video stalled when Coco came out. After a few minutes she brought with her teammates Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi

"It's good that you want to join in watching the show," Yang said.

"When Coco explained it sounded interesting," Fox said.

"Are they really parallel worlds?" Velvet asked

[In fact] Magna replied on the screen - "It's good to know that the CFVY team joins watching the show, I was going to ask them to come]

"Well, we're here ... you can restart the program," Coco smiled.

[Immediately] Magna said how the show turned out

 **In his hands was a navy blue sniper rifle with neon green tiger stripes painted onto it, before he pulled and twisted a few pieces and it shifted down to a somewhat bulky pistol.**

"Wow, it's rare for anyone to have a weapon with only gun modes," Ruby said with a sparkle in her eyes-""A rifle mode and a sniper mode ... I like that combination"

"So he is more fight in long reach ... although appearances deceive" said Fox

 **Target eliminated. Time for that pay the barman says he owes me." the young man muttered to himself as he jumped down from the tree, making his way back to town.**

 **On his way there, he shot more black animals with white bone parts, including shooting a black elephant with a sleeping dart and taking it's tusks.**

"Eh?" It was a collective question of all

Why does someone simply want to numb a grimm?

 **He'd learned that you couldn't take trophies if they died, but you could if you took your trophies while they were alive.**

 **Besides, he could probably sell these for a good price, some collector would pay millions for it most likely.**

"You learn something new," Yang said.

"See, I told them to make a lot of money selling Ursa skins," Nora said.

"Nora at first was a dream, second to get their skins would be more difficult since the minimum error kill the grimm and with it you lose everything" said Ren

"But if what you say is true, at last you could make me a fabulous bag with king taijitsu scales" said Coco as he imagined his perfect bag

"It does not sound bad, it's possible there were people who would spend money for grimms material," said Weiss

"Okay, we'll get some tranquilizing darts and get trophies!" Said Nora

"Maybe-we should think about it a bit better ..." Jaune said, he did not want to do a crazy expedition just to keep trophies of grimms without the risk of dying

 **He normally wouldn't do this kind of thing, as the only kind of hunting he originally did was for overpopulated species, but here, well those black creatures were a kill on sight type of deal.**

 **When he reached the small village, which had a high wall to protect it from those creatures, he groaned when he got close to the tavern.**

 **More idiotic bandits were there, and probably causing trouble.**

 **As he was about to enter he moved aside, as a woman with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a red and black outfit with a blade sheathed at her hip, stepped out, muttering things along the lines of 'incompetent oafs' or 'useless drunkards'**

"Guys, is it me or did that woman look like Yang?" I asked Jaune

"Yeah .. that's weird" said Ruby - "Hey Yang ... huh?"

Yang had red eyes as she clenched his teeth

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah ... I'm fine," Yang said, reassuring herself a bit.

They all stared in surprise as Yang had reacted, never seen her angry like that. They decided not to ask about that subject as they continued with the show

 **The bandits that were still outside started following her, seemingly trying to placate her.**

 **The young man rose an eyebrow at that, discreetly snapping a picture of the woman as she turned her head to speak to one of her subbordinates, being able to catch a profile shot of her face.**

 **He might be able to use it for refference and see if she had a bounty, after all, if he was right, she was the leader of the bandit group, and she was annoyed at the ones still in the tavern.**

"Yes, she has that illusion," Yatsu said.

Yang wondered if 'she' is also the leader of a group of bandits in her world ... maybe that clarifies their doubts or just gives more questions

 **He smirked, pulling out a pair of gloves with metal plates on them and putting them on his hands.**

 **He expected a fight, so he was going to be ready.**

"Fight fight Fight!" Nora encouraged, had waited enough to see a fight

"Nora, sit down, you will not let us see," Ren said making her friend sit on the couch.

 **(Play Goya no Machiawase by Hello Sleepwalkers)**

 **He kicked in the door, quickly raising up his gloved hand and blocking a sword on the metal plate, before drawing his pistol and shooting the bandit in the gut with a stun round, dropping him quickly.**

 **Another two came at him and he pulled a chair, sliding it at them and tripping them, hitting them with the butt of his pistol as they fell forwards and knocking them out.**

"Good reflexes," said Coco.

"He has experience and skill," Velvet said with a blush, "and he looks cute," she thought.

 **He taunted the remaining ones by giving them a 'come at me' gesture, which prompted them to pull out guns of their own, making him smirk as he kicked a table over and hid behind it as they opened fire.**

 **Right in the middle of the bullet hell, he stood up, all the bullets easily being dodged by him, until they all noticed something different about him.**

 **His red eye now had a green crosshair in the middle of the pupil**

"I bet twenty lien that is his semblance!" Said Nora

"No bets" said all

"Spoiling fun," Nora said, crossing her arms.

 **To them, he seemed to be making small movements to dodge everything at increased speeds, but to him, time had slowed to a crawl.**

 **The joys of a semblance that slowed time around you and enhanced your marksmen abilities.**

"It's such a cool skill," Ruby said, if he had that ability, his shots would be perfect ... not that he did not like being swift, but the semblance of him was great ...

"Go perfect with his weapons, perfect shots without errors ..." said Coco

"It looks effective," Weiss said.

 **Thus, why he called it Bullet Time**

"It's a lame name," Yang said.

"And confusing?" Said Blake

"I think 'clock up' would be a better name," Ruby said.

"I think he calls it that because it slows down time around him and lets him shoot anyone quickly" said Jaune to everyone's surprise, seeing that point of view ... the name he wore

"It has a good point," Fox said.

 **He figured he was done playing with them now, as he started shooting more stun rounds from his pistol, hitting all the ones with guns and knocking them down, and forcing the ones with close range weapons to rush him.**

 **He chuckled as his weapon shifted into rifle form and he held it by the barrel, using the butt to club them on the head as they got near him.**

 **Not long after, the last one fell, and he received his money plus some extra from the barman, as well as selling off the tusks, making his way out of town with 1500 lien added to his wallet.**

"*whistle* That if it is a good sum of money ... I will certainly dedicate myself to this when I grow up "said Yang as it was a great adventure, to catch grimms and to take his things to sell them ... clear it will be in case important without risking her life

Without realizing it, many also thought of the same idea, especially Weiss

 **(fade out song and fade screen to black)**

 **Four silhouettes appear in front of different colored backgrounds, in order of Navy Blue, Sky Blue, Yellow, and Magenta, under each were letters that spelled out SBLE.**

 **The first silhouette became colored in, showing the young man with his back facing the screen and looking back over his shoulder while his rifle rested over his other shoulder.**

 **The screen then glitches out to show a simple message.**

 **See you next Demo**

[Well that was the first trailer ... what did they look like?] Magna said

"It was good and you learn some things," Ruby said.

"Hey it's possible -" said Yang but was interrupted

[Sorry Yang but she only made a cameo ... there will be nothing more of her unless Swift the creator of that world decides to do something] said Magna - [Sorry if the answers you are looking for do not find it]

"Okay, it was worth it," Yang said.

[They can go to the bathroom if they need it while preparing the next trailer] said Magna - [See the next game [smile at the reader as everything begins to waver

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	2. trailer Brave

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "** **Gamer Hunters" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Ex-aid and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

Loading…

The three Beacon teams were staring at the screen as they were loading the next trailer of the story of an alternate universe of their lives

"It's really slow to load," Coco complained.

[Hey, it's hard to find a good sign between alternate universes ... I'm just doing the best I can] said Magna

"But are not you some kind of god or something?" Yang asked

[of course not! I'm just a simple beacon student from an alternate world that by chance has the powers of other alternate beings ... the only god who is the creator of that swift world ... you also know that the study responsibilities are first and then The fun] said Magna

"I agree with your thinking," Weiss said.

"Bored" Nora said as at this time the screen shone

[Here we go, second trailer ... Brave. Enjoy it] said Magna as the screen went in black and the show began with the teams attentive to the screen

 **In Atlas, a section of the largest town was found in poor condition.**

 **Buildings were in poor condition, electricity was out, no warmth was present, and there were tons of snow in the street**

"What a way to start a show" said Coco as he did not like the stage - "And I thought that Atlas is a well advanced place"

"Not entirely, there are places that have been abandoned or disused since most of the businesses were overshadowed by the Schnee corporation," Blake said. "In addition to the fact that these places in Atlas are the location of many families of Faunus who are Ignored by the society of atlas "

Weiss was about to say but she did not have to say since it was true, she saw these places when she was a child ... When thinking about it really, really, the Faunus have it difficult on atlases, I should do something to help them.

 **This was also the section of town populated by Faunus, that wanted to be forgotten by those higher up, and by the Schnee Dust Company.**

The group could not help having a frown by the fauns living in those places so deplorable ... Weiss clenched a little fists when I mentioned the company Schnee and was going to say something but a part of it knew that was true ...

 **But... some people, aren't so bad**

 **As was proven by a young man with short brown hair, a handsome face with sky blue eyes, wearing sky blue button up shirt, a black tie, and black pants with work boots and a white long coat over it all, walking into the part of town, and with some help, started setting up a table, and handing out food and clothes to the people, as well as offering medical help.**

Now the group was smiling before this person so generous that is helping not only in the delivery of clothing and food but also to help the wounded and sick ...

"I guess he must be the aspiring doctor," Jaune said.

Weiss for a reason her cheeks turned pink by how handsome the young man looked, lucky nobody else noticed ...

Well except Yang who was preparing material to make fun of her but had to wait

 **"Try to be more careful next time." he said with a soft smile to a bear faunus girl as he put a band aid on her scrapped knee, to which she nodded and smiled brightly as he gave her a lollipop**

"I crave a lollipop right now," Ruby said, as if by magic one appeared in her hands

[Here you have Ruby] said Magna

The little scythe carrier smiled as she ate her sweet - "Mmm ... strawberry"

 **He stood up, helping even more people, before they were... interupted.**

 **"What's a human doing here?" a coyote faunus sneered as he neered the area, wearing the mark of the White Fang on his back.**

 **"They aren't welcome around these parts." said a skunk faunus in agreement as the ones that were being helped were steping away in fear.**

"Great ... them" Weiss said as Blake gave the heiress a look - "Listen Blake, I'm not being racist with them, I'm just saying they're showing their hatred to that person who's just trying to help them."

"Weiss has a point, Blake I am with you that most of the white fang try to help their species and be recognized by humans, but you know there are some who do not accept the help of humans," said Pyrrha

"I know, that's why I do not understand your Weiss opinion ... Many Fauns would not accept the help to humans and take their frustrations somehow to another," said Blake

 **Not everyone took their condition lying down, and some took out their frustrations in... different ways.**

 **The young man threw a look at the White Fang supporters "If you're here for food and clothing there's plenty to go around, same for medical treatment."**

 **The supporters either scoffed or laughed in his face**

 **"You think we want the shit that a human would hand out? Man you might want to take your head out of the clouds if you think you're so high and mighty!" the leader of the supporters said with a smirk that would infuriate people**

"Okay, this is annoying, I do not like this guy," Yang said.

"Years of hatred make people act that way," Coco said. "But I agree, this guy's a total idiot."

 **Though it didn't faze the young man, who set his face into a cold look "Then I suppose I need to take out the trash." he said as he threw off his coat, and the sound of a blade being unsheathed was heard, before the coat fell down to show him wielding a saber in hand that a somewhat bulky guard in which were housed two dust cannisters, fire, and ice.**

Ruby's eyes flashed as she saw the sword - "Wow"

"That sword reminds me of one used by the knights," Weiss said as his eyes did not move away from the young aspiring physician.

"Do you like it, weiss-cream?" I make fun

"W-What? No!" Said the heiress with a slight blush - "Seriously Yang, you first tell Blake with that character Whyatt, and now you annoy me if I have a feeling for the aspiring doctor? Seriously your jokes have lost shine"

"We'll see that," Yang said.

 **(Play Crossing Field by LiSA)**

Since the team RWBY and JNPR became accustomed to the music of those alternate worlds they still enjoyed it

"I like this song," Velvet said.

"Yes, I admit that their music is better than our world" Coco admitted

"In effect," Yatsu said.

"Although he does not understand what he means" said Fox as he tapped his finger following the rhythm

[That's why I put subtitles so you understand] said Magna

 **His readyness to fight seemed to throw them off, giving him an oppurtunity to activate the fire dust in his blade and send out a wave of flames at them, hitting a few and making the rest scatter and roll in the snow to put out the fire that had caught on their clothing.**

 **"If you're just going to waste my time then get out of here." the young man said, before blocking a bullet with his blade, glaring at the attacker who gulped in fear.**

"Wow, that was amazing," Jaune said, seeing how easily that young man hit his opponents.

"He has a balanced style, his sword skills are both offensive and defensive ... interesting," said Yatsu

"How do you know?" Ruby asked

"Yatsu knows how to analyze people's abilities with just one action," said Coco

"It's just something they taught me, that's all," Yatsu said with a little shame.

"It's because of that personality that Velvet considers you cute," said Coco

"Coco Adel!" yelled Velvet with a blush at her team leader

 **"Get him you idiots!" the leader shouted at them, as they all started to rush him.**

 **The young man sighed as he started fighting back, shifting the element of his blade to ice and freezing over his opponents one by one.**

 **The leader tried to find a way to beat the young man, grinning as he spotted his key to victory**

"I feel it will be something nasty"Pyrrha said as many had that same self-awareness

 **The young man ducked under an axe before stabbing the grunt, encasing his chest in ice and making him fall over from the weight, before slashing along the ground and sending a wave of ice spikes towards another grunt.**

 **"If you people are supporting the White Fang, than stopping their overzealous actions should be simple." the young man said in a taunt, holding back a smirk as he saw it worked and angered them.**

 **He knew how people worked, he had to in his line of work after all, so he had a good understanding on how to make a person angry.**

"Smart, anger would only cause the opponent to be vulnerable to attack," Fox said.

"Intelligent, good person, excellent swordsman, it looks like you won the jackpot, Weiss" mocked Yang

"Shut up!" Said Weiss stammering a little

Jaune I look a little jealous' "pretty boy" murmur with envy

Pyrrha reassured her team leader with a smile and a pat on the back

 **He stopped when he heard a small yelp however, making him turn around and narrow his eyes in anger**

 **The leader of the White Fang supporters was using the little girl he'd treated as hostage, holding a gun to her head while the girl had tears at her eyes in fear, he also saw the girl's mother look on in fear and worry**

"Bastard" growled Yang as everyone looked angry at the cowardly action of that kind of white fang

"That's too low, that's disgusting," Weiss said.

Blake looked angry too – 'Using your own species as a rehen, that's not something even the white canine would do'

They may now be a terrorist group but at least they would not do something so low to harm their own species, even their former partner Adam would not do something like this and the guy was crazy

"It's a cowardly act, I do not like it," Yatsu said.

 **"If you don't want to see this girl's brains on the snow, then you won't move from that spot, got that?!" the leader said with a mad grin.**

 **"Don't move from this spot? I can do that." the young man said as he faced the leader fully, raising his sword.**

 **"And no dust too!" the leader added.**

 **The young man shrugged as he deactivated the dust, his blade still held up "It won't save you." The leader was angered, as he lifted up the child and used her as a human shield**

 **"Whatever you do, you'll have to go through her, could you live with yourself if you did that? I bet you can't!" he said condescendingly.**

"I bet he could beat you without damaging the girl," Nora said.

"Nora, he can not hear you," Ren said.

"But I'm with her that he can beat his opponent without hurting the girl," said Fox

"Maybe we can learn this to know what to do if we are in the same situation," said Weiss

 **The young man breathed in and out slowly "I won't hit her, I will only cut that which I need to cut, as a surgeon should." he said as the blade was held high, before it was brought down in a swift motion.**

 **Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, before the leader shouted in pain as he dropped the child and grasped his chest, which had a massive cut going across it.**

The eyes of the young hunters and huntress widened before such a feat

"Incredible" said Weiss breaking the silence

 **The other thugs stepped away in shock and a bit of fear at that "H- how did he...?"**

 **"He was withing my range." the young man said before looking at them "And so are all of you."**

 **His words had the desired effect, making them run away in fear.**

 **(fade out song)**

"Chickens," said Yang, Coco and Nora as they laughed at these guys while the others smiled that the young man saved the girl

 **The young man picked up his coat, putting it back on as he put his blade back in it's sheath, strapped to the inside of his coat for now.**

 **He helped the young girl get back up with a soft smile "Are you ok?" he asked her, to which she nodded with a bright smile before she hugged, surprising him before he returned it with a smile.**

This scene caused several smiles on the three teams ...

Weiss snorted "He's so cute"

 **He lifted her up as he handed her back to her mother, who thanked him deeply (and he may be wrong but she may have also flirted with him a bit, but he chose to ignore it, he wasn't into older women).**

"I'm glad," Weiss muttered as she did not like the woman flirting with the young man.

Blake I hear that smile, it seems the heiress fell in love ...

Velvet had also heard it as she could understand it, she also considers the young aspiring doctor cute

 **After that, he continued to help those in need.**

 **It was a lesson he kept close to his heart, even years later.**

 **(fade out image)**

 **The silhouettes appear once more, this time the sky blue one being filled in and showing the young man from just now, stabbing his blade into the ground and resting both of his hands on it's pommel with a calm look on his face.**

 **The screen once more glitched out, being replaced with the same message.**

 **See you next Demo**

"That was a great end to this trails" said Ruby

"Yep, besides that Weiss has not yet been able to get away from seeing the handsome aspiring doctor," said Yang

"Mph!" Said Weiss a little flushed

[Ok ... next trailer?] Magna asked how everything went in the dark

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	3. trailer Lazer

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "** **Gamer Hunters" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Ex-aid and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

[Okay, I'm loading the next trailer, be patient] said Magna as the screen was loading the video

Loading…

"I wonder who we'll see next?" Ruby asked

"Surely the race, since he seems to do it in order" spuso Blake

"I hope we see a motorcycle race!" Said Nora

"It would not be bad, I have not seen one in a while," Yang said with a smile.

"It would be exciting," Coco agreed.

[Alright, we started at 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... showtime!] Said Magna as the start program as everyone took attention

 **We find ourselves in a city in Vacuo, filled with sand, yet the people could live easily with it.**

"How did they manage to live in such a deserted place?" I asked Jaune

"Sun had told me that the people of Vacuo found ways to find water and use the trade routes to have food, but it does not explain how they can withstand the unbearable heat in the desert," said Blake

"Maybe that explains why he never wears a shirt," Weiss said.

"However that's an advantage to see those abs, right Blake?" mocked Yang as the cat faunus blushed

"You talk of the faunus monkey, blond of Haven?" Said Coco as she received a nod from Yang - "So yeah, he has good abdominals, Velvet just stared at them once they got into Beacon"

"Coco Adel!" Shout Velvet flushed

 **Near the outskirts of the city, what appeared to be a motorcross race was being set up**

"Oh Yeah! motocross race, that will be great!" said Yang bobbing her fist high

 **A lot of the bikes looked modified or hastily put together from scrap metal, save for one.**

 **The bike's frame was a pale yellow in color, with white and magenta highlights, and imprinted on it's side in icy blue was the word LAZER. The wheels were custom made, allterrain, yet still looked like normal motorcross wheels. The exhaust pipes at the back seemed slightly oversized as well.**

"Nice bike, but mine is better," said Yang

"I like the colors, on the pink parts," Nora said.

"It's magenta, Nora," corrected Ren.

 **The owner of the bike was leaning against it, wearing a motorcross jacket with the same colors and and design as his bike, the word LAZER on his back, although it was somewhat covered by the pair of sickles hanging off his back, which seemed to be able to take an alternate form. He wore black motorcycle gloves on his hands, black bike pants with knee pads sown into them (his jacket also had padding sown in), and a pair of white and yellow sneakers. His hair was brown and raised up in a fauxhawk style, while his eyes were brown as well. Under one of his arms was a helmet in the same colors as his bike and jacket.**

"I like what I see," Coco said as a light purr as she notice that Fox rolled his eyes - "Come on, you know that you are in first place in my top 10 'of cute guys"

Fox simply made a slight smile

 **All around him where hushed whispers and murmurs, all about him.**

 **"You mean you don't recognize him? He's the rising star, the guy's been tearing through the underground circuit, said he wants to beat the wannabes before going pro."**

" **Nobody even knows his name, they can't even tell where he's from, they just know he's been all over the place."**

 **"He's apparently always talking in this weird language, no one can recognize it."**

"Well he as the others come from a world other than the nestro, so it is common that you do not know who it is," said Pyrrha

"What did he refer to with strange language?" Velvet asked

[Well in my world there are different continents with different languages and cultures. The four protagonists have the tendency to speak in their native language in some situations but in the case of the young runner, he does it more often ... if they ask their language they speak, they will know soon] Magna said

 **He didn't pay attention to them though, as he muttered to himself under his breath, in said weird language. (subtitles incoming, the next lines are spoken in chinese)**

 **"99 races won so far, today will be number 100, after that I should make my way to Vale, Beacon should be starting soon and he said I had to be there."**

"99 wins * whistles * go is good, I want to know if my other can compete against him," said Yang - "Mmm, perhaps also should try to be runner race"

"Yang, the last thing we want is for the police to arrest you for driving at high speed," said Weiss

"And that's bad," Blake said.

"I do not do it," Yang protested.

"You talked on the phone while driving," Ruby said.

"It was only one time," Yang said.

"And the times you skip the traffic lights when they're red, or the time you drove on the sidewalk instead on the street and the ..." Ruby said before being interrupted

"Okay, maybe I do not follow the rules a lot but at least I did not hurt anyone on my driving," said Yang

"You almost ran over once," Jaune said without expression.

"Almost, but it was not like that," Yang said.

 **Soon he heard the others mention that it was starting soon, making him put on his helmet and get on his bike as he tightened his gloves, the other racers getting in position.**

 **He was not surprised that it was one of the cliché street races when a girl walked up in front of the bikes, holding a pair of white flags.**

 **"Just get on with it." he muttered as he revved the engine of his bike, making a low roar come from it.**

 **As soon as the girl dropped the flags, he gave his bike one powerful rev, letting out a mighty roar as he sped forwards while popping a wheelie, his competition having jumped from the sudden sound.**

 **(Play INNOCENCE by Eir Aoi)**

 **Mere moments after he sped off the other racers took off, trying to catch up to him**

"And here we go, hey this is exciting" Nora said taking a handful of popcorn

"Maybe the music would have been better in another situation but somehow it fits the character" said Coco as he could read the captions of the song

"" I like it, "Yatsu said.

 **He smirked as he looked over his shoulder, before grabbing one of his sickles and using it to break an old wodden watch tower as he passed by it, making it fall down and impeding their path.**

 **Oh yeah, the author forgot to mention it was that kind of race.**

"Now that's a badass race!" Yang said

"Is not that cheating?" Weiss question

"It's a street race, there are never rules," Yang replied.

"How do you know?" Ruby asked

"I told him a friend who wanted me to try, and as I see ... maybe I should try," Yang said with her hand on her chin as everyone looked at her without expression - "Or maybe not"

 **He chuckled to himself as he continued to speed along, un-hindered for the moment.**

 **Then about a minute later he heard the others starting to catch up to him.**

 **He quickly ducked his head low as he heard something fly over his head, making him glance up to see a beer bottle.**

 **Ok, he may have pissed them off with that stunt from earlier.**

"Do you believe?" They all said

 **'Oh well.' he thought with a grin as he grabbed a sickle and flicked his wrist, making it change around itself, soon adopting the form of a chakram, which he spun in his hand before throwing it backwards, hittin the front tire of one of the other racers and making him get flung off his bike as he lost control of it, before the chakram returned to his hand.**

"Cool!" Ruby said looking with amazement at the young man's weapon.

 **This continued in a similar fashion until they sped out of the outskirts of town and into the shifting sands around it.**

 **He sped over a dune, jumping off it's edge, right over a dog sized Deathstalker which stopped to look at him in confusion, before scurrying away when the other racers cleared the dune, except they didn't jump it, and one or two swerved out as they tried to avoid the Deathstalker.**

"That's funny," laughed Yang as the others escaped a laugh.

 **The race continued on through the desert sands, until a rumble was felt underneath the dunes and pits.**

 **He narrowed his eyes as he hovered his fingers over a trigger on his handlebar, waiting for the right moment.**

 **Suddenly, the sands a few meters in front of him burst upwards, soon revealing a monstrous grimm**

 **The beast could best be described as a huge black sandworm with a gaping maw full of razor sharp teeth.**

"Great, another grimm we do not know" Jaune said while Weiss immediately draw it to find out more about that

"Sun told me about that grimm once, I think he's called Pitmaw and he always lives in the deserts attacking by 's the first time I see one," said Blake

"Yeah, I remember I had to kill one on a mission with my team, those motherfuckers were a pain in the ass," Coco complained

"Language" Ruby said taking a jar with a letter saying "jar of curses"

"Oh, grows up at once, sis. you know how big people talk," said Yang

Coco placing a lien in the bottle

 **"Ah, that's why it's called a Pitmaw." he mumbled to himself as did a full 180 before reaching it, the rear end of it's bike facing it's maw as it surged forth "Open wide!" he called out as he hit the trigger on his handlebar, letting a jet of flames shoot out from his exhaust pipes and into it's pit of teeth, making it writhe in pain before tunneling back down under the sands as he sped back off towards the town.**

"Woohooo, firepower!" Yang said encouraging the race

"Let's go, Lazer!" Said Nora, calling him by the name that was written on his jacket and on his bike

 **He passed by the dumbfounded racers, laughing to himself as they started swearing and soon spun around in a vain effort to catch up to him.**

 **One did, however...**

 **"Buzz off." he bit out (in chinese) as he kicked the racer's bike away, making him crash into a dune.**

 **As it was, he reached back the finish line with no problems, grabbing his prize on the fly by before speeding off.**

 **(fade out song and screen)**

 **The silhouettes return once more, this time the one in yellow also being filled in, showing the young racer with a sickle in hand while he was sitting on his bike, grinning all the while.**

 **The screen, once again, glitched out, showing the familiar message.**

 **See you next Demo**

"No doubt that's my favorite chapter," Yang said.

"Yes, the race was incredible," Nora said.

"I liked his weapon, although I feel it has a hidden alternative mode," Ruby said.

[Ok, you can go to the bathroom or look for more snacks while loading the last trailer before going back to another story] said Magna as the screen turned black again

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	4. trailer Ex-aid and Genm

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "** **Gamer Hunters" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Ex-aid and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

This is the last trailer and comes with a surprise] said Magna loading the last trailer of the series

"What is the surprise?" Asked Nora excitedly as she fantasized about a mountain of pancakes in a maple-wooded river

Ruby I think the same thing replacing the pancakes with cookies and guns

[I can not say it because it is a surprise, they will have to see this to find out] Magna said - [And to clarify, they are not pancakes or cookies or weapons]

"Ouh" said Nora and Ruby disillusioned to know that was not the surprise

[Okay, we started the show] said Magna as the screen turned black showing now the city of Vale

 **A young man was walking down a sidewalk in Vale.**

 **He wore neon green sneakers with black highlights, black pants, wearing a magenta colored canvas hooded jacket, the hood drawn up and shadowing his face, the color on his jacket was broken up by a few black lines zig-zagging on it. His hands, which were covered in black gloves, where in his pockets as he walked along, looking to be deep in thought, a grey cylinder like object hanging off his belt loop on his pants.**

"I give him 9/10 for his style, it's not very common for men to wear magenta or any shade of pink. I like the shape that stands out but something is missing," said Coco

"Any silverware?" Velvet asked

"That's why you are my friend Vel, you always hit the target in what is missing in person," said Coco with a smile to her partner and best friend

 **He perked up when he heard a scream, which was quickly cut off with a shout of "Shut up!".**

 **He scowled underneath his hood as he heard that, figuring out what was going on.**

 **He turned to the direction of the shout, his legs and feet flashing for a moment before he sped off in a blur of movement.**

"It looks like it has a speed-like semblance just like Ruby," Blake said.

"He may be even faster and does not seem to have that tunnel vision that you, sis," said Yang

"No one can be faster than me!," Ruby said with a grimace and a grimace the last part. It is true, because of that tunnel vision, she could not use her semblance to all its force. That boy is very fortunate

 **His hood only mooved barely, showing he had a pair of goggle covering his eyes underneath**

 **When he reached the scene of the attack, he jumped off the ground a bit, coming out of his burst of speed with a kick that bowled over a thug that was attemtping to rob a woman and her son.**

"That's if you make an entrance," Yang said as the others nodded.

 **There were 3 more besides him, and all of them looked at the young man, stunned.**

 **He turned to the woman "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" he said, the woman nodding and thanking him before picking up her son and running away.**

 **He then turned back to the thugs, pulling back his hood, showing his double colored hair.**

 **It had both orange and teal colors, though at the moment the bangs were shifted in a way that made more orange visible compared to the teal, though the roots of his hair was brown, just like his eyes.**

Coco frowns a little - "That hair color does not fit well with your clothes, my criticism low to 8.5 / 10 because the style that I like but the color does not ... it would have been better a tone of Magenta or black "

"I do not know, I like it," Velvet said with a slight blush as he saw the young man on the screen.

"I say the same" Ruby muttered to herself so that no one would listen

 **He lowered the goggles, giving the thugs that were still conscious a cold look "You guys chose the wrong person to mess with.** **I'll beat you up with No Continues."**

The three teams noticed that at the top of the screen appeared two bars of life as if it were a video game of fights, under them was the name of the young man known as Retsu while the other bar had the names of thugs .. .

"Why are those two bars of life?" I asked Jaune

[I wanted to give a touch according to our protagonist of the trailer since he is a fan of the video games] answered Magna giving play to the music

 **(Play Just Fly Away by EDGE of LIFE)**

 **Unsurprisingly, his manner of announcing his victory pissed them off as they rushed him**

 **He smirked as he tensed his legs, before jumping up, once more stunning them as he jumped high, then seemed to jump again towards a nearby wall.**

 **As far as semblances went, his had to be the strangest one of all**

 **When his feet touched the wall, he kicked off it back down towards the thugs, grabbing the cylinder on his waist and pushing a button as he unhooked it, producing an orange blade of energy from the hilt, which he used to cut up the weapons they had on them, smirking slightly as he saw their dumbfounded looks**

"A laser sword!" Ruby shouted as she tickled to see one of the world's coolest weapons

"It's strange, I thought his appearance was speed but that jump ..." said Blake

"Maybe his semblance has multiple uses," said Pyrrha

"A bit like my glyphs," Weiss said.

 **He quickly deactivated his blade as he stored it away, before delivering an anscending palm strike to the jaw of the closest thug, sending him spiraling dizzily for a few moments, before he started to punch and kick the other two.**

The group watched as on the screen the thugs' life bar diminished as each Retsu beat struck a thorny little clobber marking "hit" and "perfect" for each successful hit plus a small space indicating combos

"I would like to have a control to play it," said Yang who reminded her more or less of the video games she and her sister played

 **He ducked and weaved around their attacks, striking back at their joints or at their gut, and when the other other one got his head back in the game, he was still able to fend all three off at the same time.**

 **Let's just say there weren't very impressive to him**

"It's an game over for them," Jaune said.

 **"Game Over for you punks." he said calmly as he dropped down and spin kicked their legs out from underneath them before jumping a few feet away from them.**

 **At the same time, a gust of wind blew his hair in the other direction, showing more teal than orange.**

The screen in an instant showed a triangle with the symbol of Retsu as a voice pronounced

[Kimewaza !] (Finishing Move)

"Here comes the final attack" said Ruby excitedly.

[Gamer critical strike!]

 **He tensed his legs, before shooting forwards and kicking all three square in the chest at high speeds**

 **He slowly put his leg down on the ground, before grinning as all three of them fell down on their backs, knocked out all because of the strength of the blow.**

 **"Kaishin no Ippatsu." he muttered to himself with the same grin. (literally means 'One shot of Satisfaction')**

[K.O]

"I'm sure in his mind to video game sounds," said Yang

[It's a gamer, what are you waiting for?] Magna said with a smile

"Maybe I could say that, it sounds cool," Ruby said.

"Same me," Nora said.

 **He then walked away from the scene, taking out his scroll at the same time.**

 **(fade out song and screen)**

 **The silhouettes appear one last time, with the final one being filled in and showing the young man from just now, holdng up a handheld game with a grin.**

 **The screen then glitched out, starting to show the usual message, before glitching further.**

"Well this is the end," Weiss said.

[Not yet, here comes the surprise] said Magna showing something else on the screen capturing the attention to the young

 **The scene now showed an office in a corporate building, with a man standing in front of the large glass window that overlooked the city of Vale.**

 **Various cutouts and posters of video games were hanging in different places of his office.**

 **The man in question wore a typical business outfit with a dark purple tie. His hair was two toned, mostly being black with a streak of white in the left side.**

 **His left eye was sky blue, while his right was ruby red.**

"That's off putting." Yang said.

"A little yeah." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at the sir like the image of a handsome young elf of mid length golden brown hair hidden somewhat under a long green cap they went through her head and could not blush for some reason

'Where did that come from?' She thought

 **"Everything is starting to fall into place. The boys will soon be in Beacon, and we'll be able to handle the situation." the man said as he turned to his desk, eyeing the objects on it.**

 **Several objects that looked like game cartridges, though he focused on a purple one that featured a small character in black with red eyes and purple gloves and boots, the title of the game being MIGHTY ACTION X, though there was a similar cartidge with the same title, except in magenta, with the character being magenta colored with orange eyes and green gloves and boots.**

 **He picked up the purple cartridge, holding it up to eye level "Soon, the games shall begin." he said, his lips twitching upwards in a smile**

"It's a bit scary," Jaune said, teasing slightly, some might agree that it was a little dark

 **"PAPA!"**

 **And then the sinister atmosphere was completely dashed by the voice of a young woman calling out to him and he suddenly bent forward as someone climbed onto his back.**

 **His face became the perfect definition of deadpan, as he looked over his shoulder "Poppy, don't you think you're getting a bit old for this?"**

 **The person on his back was a young woman with short bubblegum pink hair in a bob cut, dressed as if she was ready to perform on stage for a concert with a frully yellow and white dress with pink and green highlights and a small green and yellow hat on her head, her pink eyes appearing to always have happiness in them.**

"She looks a bit like Ruby with that face and her cheerful personality," Yang said, noting that the Poppy girl looked like Ruby's mix with that man for some reason

"I like your clothes, ideal for a party but not ideal for doing missions mmm ... 9/10" said Coco

Velvet sighed at her friend's exaggerated taste for fashion

 **She tapped her chin thoughtfully, before smiling "Nope! Still fun to do!"**

 **The man sighed, before smiling a bit as she finally got off his back and he sat down.**

 **"You know what to do?" he asked her seriously, yet with a small smile.**

 **She adopted a serious face and saluted him "Yes sir!" she said, before giggling a bit.**

 **He nodded, smirking slightly "Perfect then."**

 **(fade out image)**

 **"The Bugster won't know what hit them."**

 **The screen glitched out finally, showing a new message.**

 **New Game Start**

"Bugster" said Weiss as Yang was made to laugh ...

[It's the villains' name in the series is a mixture of virus and monster] said Magna - [It's a bit of a pun on the full name of Retsu]

"What's your full name?" Yang asked

[They'll have to see it another time, now that we must see Den-o's world, but I promise we'll get back to this one] said Magna before smiling - [This still does not end]

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	5. reading level 0

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "** **Gamer Hunters" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Ex-aid and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

"And I told him ..." that's a katana "..." Ruby said as everyone laughed at the joke ...

"Hey Magna, what's up with the Den-o chapter?" Coco asked

[I have some problems with it, I do not think you can show them to them at the moment ...] said Magna in a sad tone

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked

[It's just ... it's so hard to keep up the pace in my things ... I promised them something and I have to fulfill it but it's so difficult to organize ... you know how difficult it is for me to get the inspiration to bring what you're seeing and then I hurry asking "when are the updates?", I'm doing my best but my life takes away time and part of me feels that I'm not the right person to do what people ask ... even makes me want to resign ] Said Magna

"You do not have to do everything for us, we can be patient," Yang said.

[Not only you but other people who also want to see these programs ... even if you can understand my language is a bit limited so I pronounce a word in your language wrong making my work is not to everyone's liking ... It's hard to do this] said Magna

"We understand it and we thank you for everything you are doing, I mean seeing alternate worlds in our lives is interesting and we can learn from them," said Weiss

[I just hope that other people understand that I can not do everything at once and focus on one thing at a time] Magna sigh

"I'm sure they'll understand if you explain the situation to them," Pyrrha said.

[Thank you all ... I promise to try to show you Den-o world as soon as possible ... for the moment I will show you the chapter 0 or prologue of this world that we are seeing with a musical surprise] said Magna - "It's time for the show]

 **The screen is displayed with a little static as the music starts to listen, it was a digital sound as the words "Game Start" appeared**

 **(I gotta believe...)  
In a digital field surrounded by static four male figures are seen as the scene shifts around them. The static appears as it approaches the four figures showing them now with armor but only three were human as the fourth appeared to be a motorcycle. Static appears as the faces of the four Riders known as Ex-aid, Snipe, Brave and Lazer are seen, before the title "Gamer Hunters" appears**

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara/I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing.)  
Four Gashats colored magenta, cyan, navy blue and yellow respectively fly through the air before being caught by four figures, though only their backs are visible, before the image changes to the front showing the riders, Retsu as the "Mighty Action X" logo appears on his back, then Edler appears with the title of "Taddle Quest", Natt with the title of "Bang Bang Shooting" and Ai with the title "Bakusou bike"**

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni/I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss.)  
A girl looks up as she turns to show Spring, as a screen appears with Poppy looking**

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far/Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far)  
Spring raises her hand as the four riders disappear as the sky of Remnant rises with the broken moon high in the night. Four lines of colors appear as the four riders are in their respective colors looking in different directions, Retsu looking to the front, Edler looking to the right, Natt tilting his head down on the left side and Ai looking up.**

 **Static appears as a white face with dark veins looks with red eyes shining ominously along with a dark smile.**

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa(/I can't stop this premonition of)  
The four riders walk as the scene is in black and white with humans and faunus walking normally before switching to a red sky with silhouettes of Grimm observing**

 **(The new beginning)  
The scene changes showing Ruby and Weiss followed by Blake and Yang completing the RWBY team, then shows Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora as forming a team and changes to Chroma Prisma smiling as behind him was a silhouette similar to Ex-aid**

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da/I will now open up this new unknown frontier)  
The four riders squeeze their respective Gashat as from the ground a wave of colored pixels erupts with a variety of items in it. The camera turns to a red sky as three people (Cinder, Mercury, Emerald) stand next to each other as a fourth appears with their red eyes shining (Salem)**

 **(I gotta believe!)  
Everything changes to a digital terrain as Retsu, Edler, Natt and Ai are transformed into their level 1 Rider Forms as three more mysterious figures stand in the arena (Genmu, Para-DX and Poppy)**

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou/ Extreme!]  
As the game driver lever opens, the faces of the four riders shine**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru( EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!  
(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga/ EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart)  
The team SBLE begins to fight the Grimm with Snipe firing with Gashacon Magnum, Brave attacking with the Gashacon Sword in fire mode, followed by a stab to the ground in ice mode, followed by Ex-Aid riding on Lazer as he turned abruptly causing the flutters to hit the Grimm.**

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake/is being guided to that place  
I'm just going to dash through! )  
Team RWBY and JNPR appear to join the fight, the stage changes to a raised hand in the top of the bright sky showing being Retsu and his friends lying on the ground contemplating the view. The scene changes to a nightscape as another figure appears (Cinder) and raises her arm as flames cover the entire screen**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]  
(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]  
Once the fire goes out it shows the four riders in fighting poses together with their friends. On the other side was a black background with green circuits as five silhouettes with armor stood in opposition of them, with one of them holding a black gashat**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa/EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...)  
Team SBLE, RWBY, and JNPR are standing on beacon academy as several holograms revolve around their fights before it's all...**

 **[(One!) kono te no naka/(One!) In my hands...]  
Team RWBY appears, aiming their weapons**

 **[(Two!) susumu beki life/(Two!) ...is a life that should continue...]  
Team JNPR appears holding their weapons at the ready**

 **[(Three!) ikite iku dake/(Three!) ...just got to live!]  
The title appears as the team SBLE is in front as they point to the camera as everything becomes covered in static.**

"That was amazing!" Said Ruby cheerfully

"That song was very good, very exciting" said Nora

"It's something catchy," Jaune said, humming a little.

"If it's good but why my team does not appear on the screen ?!" Coco asked as she did not see any of her team on screen

[Well ... how to say it ... generally these worlds are more influenced by teams RWBY and JNPR than other teams ...] said Magna

"It sucks, I demand that we also have our moment in the screen of one of those worlds!" Said coco

[I would have to talk to the creator of that world to at least dedicate a chapter or two integers for you, team CFVY] said Magna

"You better," said Coco, crossing her arms.

 _ **[Level 0…]**_

 **Earth, Japan**

 **In an arcade center in the middle of Shibuya, a crowd of young adults and teenagers were all looking at a certain machine in awe**

"Why the commotion?" Weiss asked

"Oh, I know ... because someone is setting a record in one of those games like the time I, Ren and Yang went to play but the idiot of the owner made us" Nora said

"It was because we used our weapons, in other words we cheated," said Ren

"It's not cheating, they did not say it's against the rules to be able to use our hunter weapons in games, At least the owner was kind enough to let me keep the prize," Nora said, hugging her huge teddy bear - "Oh, Mr. Sloth, I love you "

"It's a bear, Nora," Yang corrected.

"Leave it this time Yang ... just leave it" sigh Ren

 **It was a DDR machine, and one person was playing on it, perfectly at that.**

 **It was a young man, wearing a magenta colored canvas hoodie with zig-zagging black stripes on it, the hood down, showing his two toned hair in orange and teal, though it was currently styled to show more teal, under the hoodie he wore a simple black shirt, his pants were black, and his shoes were green with black highlights, finally, hanging around his neck were a pair of goggles, and his eyes were green colored.**

"Hey, it's from the previous trailer, the gamer, Retsu" Nora said.

"We know, Nora ..." Ren said.

"He has nice steps and look like he's literally breaking the dance floor," Yang said.

"And the music is the same one we heard in the opening" said Velvet, covering her rabbit ears a little by the yelled of the people on the screen - "Eh ... could they lower the volume a little?"

"Please," Blake said, doing the same with her cat ears

[Sorry] said Magna lowering the volume a little

 **The song he was dancing to was known as EXCITE by Daichi Miura, and he wasn't missing a single beat.**

 **As the last note passed, he held the final pose, his hand pointed upwards in a closed fist, before the results screen was show, giving him a perfect score.**

 **The others who were all watching started clapping their hands and cheering, making him turn around with a grin and do a short bow before he soon left the arcade, walking down a street.**

 **He kept on walking for a good while, soon reaching an empty street and using it as a shortcut.**

 **Or at least, that was his plan, until he heard someone clapping behind him, making him turn around to see a man with mostly black hair with a stripe of white on the left side of his head, his left eyes was sky blue, and his right was blood red, while he wore a normal business suit with a purple tie**

"It's the guy we saw in the trailer too, who is it supposed to be?"I asked Jaune

"I still do not like to see those eyes, they look like a ..." said Weiss

"Zombie!" Said Nora ending the prayer of the heres - "Oh! Maybe he is the creator of games and some movies that we may not know and ask to Retsu and others to travel to remnant and become heroes with armor with a chibi version of They at first for then a normal way and he is also a rider who has themed zombie games ... "

[Seriously ... how can she do this ?!] cursed Magna, seriously in every reading world Nora somehow guesses what will happen ... does every Nora's have a sixth sense of predicting the future?

 **"I have to admit Mr. Plaiy, you are as impressive as they say." the man said with a smile as he stepped forward slightly.**

"Wait ... his last name is Plaiy, and his name is Retsu ... Retsu Plaiy ..." Yang said before starting to laugh deeply and fall to the floor with her hands grasping her stomach while still laughing

"What now?" Weiss asked.

[She's cracking up because Retsu's name sounds like someone is saying 'let's play' in a really bad accent] said Magna - [I am glad that she is amused by the name that I and Swift gave her, I came up with that pun on her name because it fits perfectly with the subject]

"Tell me there will be no more puns in this story? ..." said Ruby

[I'm sorry but puns are fun and I like to laugh at them, plus it's Swift if he decides to make more puns in his story] said Magna

"I already want to hear them, they will give me more material for my routine," Yang said as the whole group emitted a groan including team CFVY as they and the whole school knew Yang's reputation for making very bad puns

 **The young man rose an eyebrow at him "Who are you supposed to be?"**

 **The man bowed slightly "My name is Chroma Prisma, and I'm in need of your assistance, Retsu Plaiy."**

 **The now named Retsu blinked in confusion "What do you need my help for Chroma-san?"**

 **Chroma stood up straight again "It's a matter that requires your skills with videogames."**

 **Retsu was even more confused now "Seriously?"**

 **Chroma nodded "Indeed, I require that you come with me to help, you should know however that it shall be permanent."**

 **Retsu's face became angry at hearing that last part "Are you saying I can't see my parents again if I accept?"**

 **"That's exactly what I'm saying, however, you should know that at the same time, should you accept, you technically won't leave either." Chroma said cryptically.**

"Huh?" They all said with a confused look on their faces

 **Retsu's face became blank as he tried to understand that "What?"**

 **"I have... friends, in high places, who would be able to make it so you both leave and don't leave at the same time." Chroma explained.**

 **"How would they do that?" Retsu asked in confusion.**

"Please give us an explanation, it's really confusing," Ruby said.

"It hurts to think ..." Nora complained, clutching her head.

 **Chroma, instead of answering, whistled as he looked up at the sky, seemingly waiting for something, Retsu looking up confused "What are we waiting for?" he said.**

 **Except his voice came from next to him.**

 **Slowly, he turned his head, seeing a double of himself standing next to him, the double seemed to catch on as well, and looked back at the original, both of them utterly shocked**

"Ok ... now that got weird," Yang said. "How come there are two Retsu?"

[Magic…] answered Magna.

"You're not kidding, magic does not exist," Weiss said with a frown.

"In our world it may not exist but in other worlds? You know that the impossible can be possible in another world" said Blake

"Blake is right and it's the only thing we can conclude, that or somehow do for clone machines," said Ren

"Magic is a simpler answer than something too intellectual like the clones," said Coco

"That's why I had to help you in your science work," Fox said.

"You know it's because you love me too," Coco said with a smile.

Fox simply sighed in defeat

 **Chroma chuckled, bringing them out of their confusion "That's what we were waiting for, now, know that the other you is a perfect copy of you, thus it'll be like you never left. Basically, either one of you could come though, it won't matter, since one is staying and the other is leaving."**

 **The two Retsu's looked at each other, silently debating, before the original turned back to Chroma and nodded, the clone nodding at the original as he started walking, understanding he was simply going to continue his life like normal.**

"It would be nice to have clones, so one of my copies would do the homework while I'm going to have fun," said Yang

"But this is the possibility that your clones would rebel and do nothing because they would all be as lazy as the original," Weiss said. "In addition, having only one Yang is enough to support"

"I have chills when I imagine more than one Yang" Ruby murmured, oh the horror that would be that ...

"It would be fun to have a twin," Nora said, rubbing her hands.

"I do not want to imagine this," Ren whispered with fear, suffered nightmares in multiple Nora, oh the chaos that would happen and the fact that there would not be enough pancakes for all ...

 **Chroma nodded thankfully "Good, I'm glad you agreed to come. You should know there will be 3 others present as well."**

 **Retsu tilted his head "3 other gamers?"**

 **Chroma smirked "Something like that."**

 **Any further talking was stopped as Chroma turned and started to walk, Retsu following him.**

 **"So, where are we going then?" Retsu asked.**

 **"Have you ever heard of Remnant?" Chroma asked him.**

 **Retsu looked up in thought, before looking back at Chroma "No, I haven't."**

 **"I need your help there, I'll explain more once we're in my office." Chroma said, reaching into his suit and pulling something out that made Retsu's eyes widen.**

 **It looked like a video game cartridge, shaped in a manner like a grip with a button on the side and a large transparent piece sticking out of it.**

 **"A gashat? From Ex-Aid?" Retsu said in confusion.**

"We saw it at the opening but what exactly do those gashat do?" Asked Pyrrha

[It's basically the main source to become a kamen rider] Magna replied - [Seriously every generation rider uses a team together with a different driver to access their armor, although there are some that are a bit rare]

"Exactly how?" I asked Jaune

[One of them is a kind of padlock that give the user armor based on fruit ... and one that there is a driver system using bottles one of organic materials and one for inorganics] said Magna

"Sounds weird," Coco said.

[I know, but I'm surprised what Japan can pull out of nowhere, they're very creative] said Magna

 **He'd seen the first 10 or so episodes of Ex-Aid, which included the death of one of the main characters, but beyond that, he took a break from it since his studies had started back up, today he had been celebrating being out of class for the coming month and then he was going to catch up to the series.**

 **"Not a normal gashat though." Chroma said as he pushed the button on it, the blank gashat only producing the normal activation sound, before Chroma threw it forward, and it sparked before exploding and... generating a portal.**

 **Retsu stared at it blankly for a few moments "What."**

"Wow, I guess the technology in your world is a bit more advanced than ours," said Ruby

[More or less] said Magna making a slight movement of hands - [There are some things that his world is more advanced than mine, such as his badass weapons, his ships, his scrolls, his military robots ... the only thing That could be my world better than his would be the creation of a bomb that can eradicate an entire city and we have a more varied story compared to yours that only have a war compared to mine that are many I can remember...]

"Your world is more chaotic than we imagined," Blake said in surprise ...

[Why do you think that once I try to kill myself for this?] Magna said

"We'd better go on topic as we're entering a dark zone," Ruby said.

[As you wish ... at least feel happy that your world is more peaceful than others have suffered and I do not want to talk about it] said Magna with a sigh - [Let's just go back to the show ...]

The group nodded as they wanted to forget that theme

 **"I know it's rather strange, but I had to follow a theme." Chroma muttered, with Retsu nodding in acceptance to the explanation.**

 **With that said, the two of them stepped through the portal, which closed moments later**

 **Retsu stood in Chroma's office, looking around everywhere, his hair now showing more orange than teal, and being ever so wary.**

 **He didn't know at first that he was stepping into another world, nor did he know that the man he was talking to was the CEO of a company in this other world.**

 **A company known as Genmu Corporation, the biggest video game distributor, period**

"I will never understand the video game business, I do not know why people get excited about those companies," Weiss said with Blake nodding.

"Because children and young people have fun with games full of various genres that fascinate you, like fantasy, fighting, shooting, racing, platform, etc ... it's something addictive for us," said Yang with Ruby and Jaune nodding. Beside you

"It is only necessary that video game companies dominate the world and control people by making them buy a video game that they play in the game where they die there live in real life and cause chaos and destruction of everything that is Good "said Nora in a dark tone

"Nora, I do not think that's possible" said Ren

[Explain it from the anime Sword Art Online, I should really see that anime but I do not have the time] murmured Magna

 **The reason he was wary was due to the role the CEO of Genmu played in Ex-Aid, which was as one of the villains.**

 **While Chroma was clearly different from the vile man that was Kuroto Dan, he was still on his guard.**

 **It payed to be cautious after all.**

"Who is Kuroto Dan?" Asked Pyrrha

[Well I have not seen Kamen rider Ex-aids but thanks to the spoiler I know that Kuroto Dan had as a front to be an educated and humble man, with a sense of sympathy and compassion. Despite this, his decisions are morally questionable. But behind closed doors, Kuroto appears psychotic, goes crazy over time, indulging in a complex of God, believing that the survival of the fittest is all that matters in battle. He also considers his ability as the best and his evil narcissism also takes to the extreme when he tries to kill a patient to obtain data on the death necessary to complete a Gashat that was developing before] explained Magna showing images of Kuroto Dan - [Did other things But I have to see the series to explain them]

"That guy is an incarnated evil with just that look" said Coco

"And the things he did made me sick," Blake said.

[And this is the fact that he once became immortal using a gashat on the subject of zombie games and horror] added Magna - [But it was stopped by Ex-aid but I really have to see the series to see for myself]

"Then you have to be aware if that Chroma is planning," said Fox

"It's true, it's possible that it's just like Kuroto," Yatsu said.

[I would not agree but I can not tell you now that it would spoiler] said Magna

"We still have to be prepared if we meet someone like him," Weiss said as the whole group nodded.

 **Something which was clearly followed by the other 3 people Chroma had mentionned earlier.**

 **And Retsu recognized all of them, after all, the three of them, plus himself, were all famous back on Earth**

 **Natt Jeger, a Norwegian hunter who was apparently able to track down any target, and he'd even assisted in police affairs by acting as their sniper. He had dark blue hair with a neon green bang covering his right eye, which was a ruby red just like his exposed left eye. He was wearing a navy blue sleeveless vest over a black shirt with white stripes on it, dark green cargo pants and black boots, apparently he'd been dragged away from a hunt if his forest camo cloak was anything to go by.**

"I like his jacket and how he plays with the colors of his clothes, I love his neon hair that combines with his radiant ruby eyes ... he has a whole bad boy look ... 10 of 10 handsome" said Coco making a light purr

"Coco" Velvet said with a slight blush, he had to agree that it was he was something cute

"I like the part that helps the police despite their young age, no doubt has much experience that we," said Weiss

"I would like to practice my shots with him since he is also a sniper just like me ... it would be fun to make a competition" said Ruby

 **Edler Ritter, an up and coming young German surgeon, he was also the heir to an old and large pharmaceutical company. His hair was a light brown with sky blue eyes, and according to many young (and older) women, he was one of the most handsome men ever... even though he was only 16. He wore a sky blue button up shirt with a black tie and dark blue dress pants with dress shoes, along with wearing a white doctor's coat.**

"Hello ~ nurse" said Coco whistling like a wolf in a flirtatious tone

"He's a surgeon," Weiss corrected with a slight flush for the handsome surgeon.

"You know what I mean ... I would not mind that someone as handsome as he would care for me," Coco said with a smile - "It's a shame it's not real since I'd give you my number, plus look at that ass! Good view "

Some girls blushed less Yang than nodded with a smile

Blake blushed as a line of blood ran through her nose as she recalled a certain scene in her book of a love between doctor and patient

 **Ai Sudu, a Chinese motorcross champion, he'd never lost a single race, and he'd been racing since he was 11, currently being 16. His hair was dark brown in a fauxhawk style, with dark brown eyes. He wore a simple yellow and white motorcross jacket with a pair of jeans and sneakers.**

"I want to compete against him in a race," Yang said - "I hope my other will win if that happens"

"Well another nice boy although not as beautiful as the surgeon but he has his charm, with that look and style of hair ... seriously any girl would like to have boyfriend any of those four" said Coco

"Four?" Velvet asked

"Retsu also has possibility even if he's a little nerdy in video games, he still has a chance to be an ideal boyfriend" Coco replied - 'I'd really like one of them as a boyfriend, especially the surgeon'

[Poor Coco, does not know that the couples were already decided ... although it would be good, I do not know ... that Parad x Coco but I do not know ... better luck for the next my dear fashion expert] think Magna

 **As for Chroma, he was sitting down at his desk which was right in front of a window that overlooked a city, apparently called Vale, and the Genmu Corp. building was apparently one of the tallest in the city.**

 **Scattered around the office were several cutouts and posters of a variety of games, a lot of which Retsu could recognize, including just about every game from Earth, and the ones from Ex-Aid.**

 **Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Pokemon, Kirby, Sonic, Final Fantasy, Shin Megami Tensei, and so many others.**

"I want to try those games!" Jaune said excitedly making everything look at him - "I'm sorry, I'm so excited"

"Do not worry, Jaune," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I understand Puke-Boy, I also want to play some of those games, right sis?" Yan told her young sister.

"Yep," said Ruby.

 **As for games from Ex-Aid, he could see Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Doremifa Beat, Jet Combat, Girigiri Chambara, Shakariki Sports, Drago Knight Hunter Z, as well as posters for games to come, like Dangerous Zombie and another called Mighty Brothers XX, which back on Earth he had started hearing the name before leaving, but he didn't know what it did exactly. There was also a few games he figured appeared later in the series that he didn't know about, such as Perfect Puzzle, and one set to release later in the year called Tokimeki Crisis.**

 **But then there was posters of things not related to games, such as cartoons. He could see posters for Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Hercules, basically every Disney movie ever, almost like Genmu Corp. had made the movies.**

"Hey, look, Ren, there's a movie with the title of your middle name, Mulan," Nora said.

"Damn, Nora," Ren sighed as Yan and Coco giggled while the others tried not to laugh - "Please do not laugh"

"Okay, my lady," said Yang jokingly making Coco laugh again

Ren sighed as he hates this moment

 **Which, might be possible, for all he knew Remnant didn't have these movies, or all** of the well known video games.

 **He turned his attention back to Chroma when the man cleared his throat.**

 **"Now that we're all here, it's time I explained what exactly I need your help with." Chroma said as he stood up and started walking.**

 **"Several years ago I started this company with two goals in mind. The first, bring the wonder of video games to Remnant. The second, serve as a frontline for events to come. But, a third goal sprung suddenly one day, by pure concidence." he said, as he turned to look at the four boys.**

 **"Stopping the Bugsters." he said, and Retsu's eyes grew wide, while the other 3 were mostly confused.**

"What are the bugster?" Yatsu asked with interest

[The main villains of the series. Bugster is a variety of computer viruses, born of faults caused by the Y2K. Unlike most malicious programs, Bugster infects humans, replicating until they seize the bodies of their host, eventually causing them The host disappears and is taken completely] explained Magna surprising the group

"Is there any way to stop it?" I asked Jaune

[There are two ways to cure the Patient of Disease of the Game: Defeat the Bugster that infected the patient and Perform a "CLEAR GAME" according to the rules of the game that the infected Bugster, so that the Bugster can survive according to the Rules] said Magna

"And the only ones capable of doing that would be the Kamen riders, right?" Blake supposed

[Correct kitty, the kamen rider are the only ones capable of doing such an act to save his patient] said Magna

 **"One day, I was working on a new game when... something, I'm still not quite sure what, happened, it cause the first Bugster Virus to form." he said grimly.**

 **"I've been working day and night to prevent massive outbreaks as much as I can since that day, including funding a special hospital wing to try and stabilise victims of the virus and informing me of the issue, as up to now, I was the only one suited to performing the operation to remove a Bugster from a human host." Chroma said as he looked out the window in the room.**

 **"Why did you need us, exactly? How can we help?" Natt questioned.**

 **"By taking on the same mantle I have... as a Kamen Rider." Chroma answered.**

 **Retsu's jaw dropped in shock at those words.**

 **"You won't be able to help just yet, as your gear isn't fully ready, but within the next year, everything will be in place." Chroma said as he went back to his desk.**

 **"Why next year?" Edler asked with a raised eyebrow, a part of him wondering why he couldn't help patients for a year.**

 **"Because next year, you four will enter Beacon Academy, a school to train warriors." Chroma explained simply.**

 **The four boys blinked in confusion, with Ai asking everyone's question "Why will we do that?"**

 **"Because you'll need the extra training it'll give in regards to the creatures of Grimm, another enemy we have to deal with along with the Bugsters. Trust me, their just as dangerous." Chroma said.**

 **"Well, I guess that's good to know, what will we do for now then?" Retsu asked, the others nodding, wanting to know as well.**

 **Chroma turned back to them, smiling "You four will be exploring Remnant, getting acustomed to it's culture, in the mean time, I'll be preparing everything you'll need. But before you leave, I'll be teaching you a few basics as well as helping you make weapons for yourselves."**

 **"Weapons are allowed here?" Natt asked surprised.**

"According to his surprise, it seems that carrying weapons is banned in his world," said Blake

"But how do you defend yourself if something happens?" Ruby asked

[Some learn self-defense lessons, as well as carry pepper spray or call the police] said Magna

"That lame" Yang said bluntly

[So, it's the life I have] Magna said with a shrug.

 **"Indeed, in fact, several people carry around a side arm to defend themselves in case of grimm attacks. Now, there is one thing you should know about weapons here, they are what is know as Mechashift weapons, capable of taking at least two different forms, for example, a sword which is also a gun."** **Chroma explained easily.**

 **Natt raised his hand "Could I have a gun that turns into another gun?"**

"Usually weapons must have a form of close or medium combat while their other form is long-range. I've never seen a gun that turns into another gun," said Pyrrha

"Usually it is rare to see that kind of weapon, but knowing that Natt is more a gunfighter than a fighter, he would choose weapons according to his style," said Ren

"Although it will have problems if its opponent approaches quickly to its side and specializes in close combat" said Fox

"But his other partners can cover his weakness as he gives them cover in distance," Yatsu said.

 **Chroma blinked, before chuckling a bit "About time someone asked for that one."**

 **"Before I forget, why us specifically?" Ai asked, wondering why they were the ones chosen.**

 **Chroma smirked, about to answer, before an alarm went off "Seems you get to see why. Come on." he said, walking towards an elevator, the boys following him**

 **When they were halfway down the tower, the elevator stopped, opening to let in a young woman who was a few years older than them, wearing a women's business suit with a skirt that reached a bit above her knees, with dark brown hair pulled back and pink eyes.**

"It's me, or it looks like Chroma's daughter, Poppy," said Yang

"If she looks like her, but she seems to be more serious and mature," said Weiss

"Oh, maybe she and Poppy are the same person ... maybe Poppy is her true form while that is her costume" guess Nora

[Seriously ... seriously ... what the fuck!] thought Magna before another prediction of Nora

"Nora, did not you think it's possible that Spring and Poppy could be twin sisters?" Blake asked

"Nop" said Nora

 **"What's the issue Spring?" Chroma asked.**

 **The young woman, identified as Spring, brought up what the boys thought was an I-pad, but it was actually a scroll expanded to tablet size "A fully formed group of grunt bugsters, thankfully there's no patient this time, they formed from a damaged TV downtown." she explained, before turning her head to look at the boys "The ones you chose father?"**

"Call it," Nora said.

"Nora, that still does not prove they are the same person ..." said Ren

 **Tha caused the four boys to go wide eyed and look between the two, Chroma smirking and Spring smiling in amusement at their reaction, before focusing back on the task at hand "Indeed. Now, how many of them?" Chroma answered his daughter before asking a question.**

 **"Not too many, this should be over quickly." Spring said as the elevator opened on the parking lot.**

 **Chroma quickly walked towards a black motorcycle with purple highlights, while Spring made the boys follow her to a jeep which they all got in and started following after the bike after Chroma put a helmet on.**

 **The boys quickly tied their seatbelts as Spring floored it.**

 **"I'm pretty sure she's breaking several laws right now." Edler said as he gripped his seat.**

 **"That and she's trying to kill us!" Natt said through grit teeth as they were rocked around the backseats while Spring kept up with her father.**

 **"Hey doc I ain't feeling so well." Retsu said dizzily as his eyes were replaced by swirls and his hair was shifted back to mostly teal.**

 **"Great, the expert player hit his head." Ai said as he put an arm around Retsu to try and stop that from happening again.**

"Spring drives even worse than Yang" said Ruby

"It's not true," Yang said.

"You want to remember what happened last time, we were lucky that the police did not arrest you for driving through a resting zone," said Ruby

"In my defense, it was a shortcut to get home before our father punished us for being late at home at the appointed time and thanks to that we were saved ... no one was injured," said Yang - 'I think so,' she thought. Itself reminding the worker that he was almost hit but fell to a pile of cement

 **Due to the speed at which Spring was driving, they arrived at the scene quickly, right behind Chroma as he rammed his bike into one of the bugsters, sending it flying into the group and pushing them all down.**

 **He did a simple look around the area, nodding to himself when he saw everyone had cleared out, the boys and Spring getting out of the jeep with Ai helping Retsu to stand as he was still slightly dizzy.**

 **He took off his helmet, before reaching into his coat and pulling a large green blocky object with a mgenta colored lever and panel on it, strapping it to his waist and making a belt wrap around him, with a green slot on the left side that had two orange holders attached to it.**

"No, that's bad ... it's not very fashionable that belt" said Coco in disapproval

"What is that?" Weiss asked

[They will know soon] replied Magna

 **"What's that?" Edler asked, curious about the item.**

 **"Gamer Driver." Retsu and Spring answered at the same time, looking at each other before Retsu let Spring do it "It allows a person to harness the powers of a gashat, father has been fine tuning it for years now, including working on the gashats themselves, reducing the risk they would normally incorporate."**

 **"Risk?" Ai asked as he let Retsu stand on his own now.**

 **"Originally, the gashat would inject the user with the buster virus, father knows this because of simulations and tests run, he wanted to avoid that as much as possible, as such, he worked on it for years, until it reached it's current state, not requiring to inject the user with the bugster virus, and even giving them an immunization to the virus. The biggest thing he worked out was the damage caused by his own prototype gashat, which he has reduced to null and void, although at first whenever he untransformed he would nearly collapse, that was how great the strain was on his body." Spring further explained, frowing as she remembered the damage her father used to do to his body back during his first few years a"It's a big risk, that's why I was looking for them four to be a kamen rider to take their place in saving people since their body is no longer in perfect health to continue" said Veñvet**

"So instead Kuroto Dan, did not do anything about those risks?" Fox asked

[Nop] answered Magna

"Maybe Chroma is a good guy but he probably hides something," Blake said.

"Everyone has their secrets, they will know when it will be time to reveal them," said Ren

"In effect," Blake agreed.s Kamen Rider.

 **Reaching his hand to one of his coat pockets, he pulled out a purple gashat with MIGHTY ACTION X written on it with a black mascot character with red eyes and purple gloves and shoes.**

 **Wordlessly, he pressed the button the gashat.**

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

 **The game called out as the start-up screen appeared behind Chroma while a wave of pixels sweeped over the surrounding area and brown blocks flew out of the screen, scattering around everywhere.**

 **He then spun the gashat around his finger before holding it above the first slot on the Gamer Driver.**

 **"Henshin, Grade 2"**

 **He said, quickly inserting the gashat and pulling the lever, which pulled back the magenta plaque, showing the other side to read Gamer Driver, and that a small window was in the middle of the belt**

 **"GASHATTO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X!"**

 **A holographic screen jumped out of the glass on the belt, moving back towards Chroma and passing over him, generating an armor on him in a rush of purple pixels.**

 **The pixels quickly cleared away, revealing his form.**

 **The undersuit was black with dark purple lines running up on it, the chest piece was a gunmetal grey color, featuring a screen on it that showed four buttons like on a controller on the right side, and on the left side was a pair of gauges, one designated with a small AP (Aura Points) and the other with HP (Health Points), beneath the two gauges were a pair of icons that showed two weapons, a laser blaster and a chainsaw. The shoulder pads were a metallic purple color, and on the legs and arms were purple rings. Plates in a gunmetal grey covered the front of his lower legs, his knees, the back of his forearms, and the back of his hands. The wrists were the same metallic purple as the shoulders, along with the hands being black. The feet were purple in color with black highlights. As for the helmet, the jaw was a gunmetal grey, while a pair of red eyes with white pupils were on the middle of the face surrounded by a pair of goggles, between the goggles and the jaw was a thin purple stripe. The most striking feature of the helmet however would have to be the four strands of black spiky hair sticking up and angling towards the left.**

"Wow," Ruby said without words, her eyes shining brightly.

"Je, it's funny that his helmet looks like hair," Yang said.

"Although it is intimidating at some point as if it were the counterpart of the hero," said Jaune

[What you said Jaune is true, Kamen rider Genm or Genmu as he is called is the ex-aid doppelganger, as both are from a platform and fighting game, Genm alludes to a reference to the paddle-exchange characters that are seen Often in fighting games] explained Magna

"Oh" said Jaune

 **"Due to the arrival of new players on the board, I think my name deserves an extension to avoid confusion, from now on, I am Kamen Rider Genmu." he said as some kind of inventory floated around him with a single item in it, the item appearing on his right hand.**

 **"GASHACON BUGVISOR!"**

 **The object looked like a purple pad with a screen in the middle, and two large buttons, a red A and a purple B, there also seemed to be some kind of slot with a red arrow on it and a small button on the side. However, the main features were obviously the dual laser pistols on the side with the A button and the chainsaw on the side with the B button.**

"It's a strange weapon, in my opinion," said Weiss

"But it's beautiful," Ruby said, admiring the rider's weapon.

 **"Time to get rid of you pests." Genmu said as he pulled off the Bugvisor from the handle he was holding it on, flipping it around to put the laser blaster on the front with a sound of "CHU DON!" before opening fire on the simple enough orange skinned minor bugster viruses.**

 **"So, what does all of this have to do with us?" Natt asked as he overlooked the battle and the area.**

 **"The four of you have shown to excel in specific areas that match up perfectly with certain gashats, as well, your own personal skills would be helpful, as a hunter, a doctor, a racer, and a gamer." Spring explained.**

 **"So, I'm guessing that the certain gashats you're talking about, mine is like a racing game?" Ai asked knowingly.**

 **Spring nodded "Precisely. Retsu's gashat is the full release of father's one, Edler's is a fantasy RPG, and Natt's is a shooting game."**

 **Retsu suddenly pointed at everyone as he started speaking, first pointing at Natt "Snipe," then at Edler "Brave," then at Ai "Lazer," and finally himself "Ex-Aid."**

 **"Those will be your Rider names yes." Spring said with a nod, not surprised that Retsu knew.**

 **Back to the fight, the bugsters were so weak that a few shots were enough to destroy them, however, there were quite a few of them, so this was still a task that could take a while.**

 **Unless of course he had a secret weapon... which he did.**

 **He grabbed the Bugvisor again and flipped it back to the chainsaw with a sound of "GYU IN!" as he ran towards the bugster, before pressing the A button, making the chainsaw blade start to spin quickly before slashing it across a portion of the bugster group destroying them quickly, followed by him pressing the B button for a slightly powered up strike that destroyed two more.**

"I would not like to be receiving a chainsaw," Jaune said, shivering a little.

"I can agree," Weiss said recalling a fight against a white fang general

 **As he gazed at the remaining bugsters, he grabbed his gashat from his belt before moving it to the green slot on his side, pressing the silver button attached to it.**

 **"KIMEWAZA!"**

 **A sound like perpetually charging energy started to come from the gashat, as Genmu once more switched he bugvisor to laser blaster mode, the energy travelling from the gashat, across his body, and into the bugvisor, which started to gather the energy at the tip of the blasters, before Genmu once more hit the silver button, his eyes shining at the same time.**

 **"MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!"**

 **The energy released from the blaster tips, destroying the remaining bugsters in a concentrated beam burst. Once he was sure the Bugsters were gone, he removed the gashat from the Kimewaza slot and closed the Driver back up, ending the transformation as the brown blocks disappeared.**

"Mou ... that fight so short" said Nora with a mohín ...

"I'm sure there will be better fights, Nora," Ren said cheerfully to his friend.

 **Later, they had returned to the Genmu Corp. building, with Chroma and Spring sending off the four boys in Remnant after finishing their weapons, a magnum/sniper rifle for Natt, a saber that could use both fire and ice for Edler, a pair of chakrams that could turn into sickles for Ai, along with a new motorcycle, and a special cylinder that reacted to one's aure to create a weapon for Retsu.**

 **"You didn't tell them everything." Spring said plainly as she sat in front of her father in his office.**

 **"No, that's too big for them right now. We'll start by getting them accustomed to everything before we make that little hunt begin."** **Chroma said, sighing as he rubbed his forehead.**

 **"Why didn't you tell them about the 5th gamer though?" Spring asked as she looked at the five gashats placed on her fathers's desk.**

 **The first four were the magenta colored MIGHTY ACTION X, the cyan colored TADDLE QUEST, the navy colored BANG BANG SHOOTING, and the yellow colored BAKUSOU BIKE.**

 **The fifth however, was ocean blue, and the sticker read PERFECT PUZZLE, with the mascot being a small blue blob with a serious face.**

 **"That's because I was hoping we could recover the stolen data quickly to give the fifth gamer his full strength." Chroma then sighed before smiling in amusement "But it looks like ArcKnightX5 is going to have to be patient for his full strength, hopefully half his power will be enough to help us retrieve the data for KNOCK-OUT FIGHTER and the other stolen beta gashats."**

"Hey Jaune, is not that your username?" Ruby asked

Jaune blinked as that username was identical to yours ... "Maybe it's just a coincidence," he said.

 **"TADDLE LEGACY, BANG BANG TANK, BAKUSOU FORMULA, TOXIC UNDEAD, and HURRICANE NINJA, right?" Spring listed off the remaining stolen data.**

 **"They also stole data on the Bugvisor, and, I fear, they may have gotten some notes I had hidden away for a game I had planned on releasing after the whole Bugster mess was over." Chroma said with a groan.**

 **Spring looked a bit pale, since if her father wanted to avoid that game releasing during the bugster crisis, than it could only be dangerous "What's the game?"**

 **He looked up at her "KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE... and I fear he has his hands on it."**

"I have a bad feeling," Ruby said.

"We have everything, it will certainly be a bad thing," Blake said.

 **Undisclosed location**

 **"Graphite, I have a mission for you." spoke a young man's voice as he was hidden in the shadows.**

 **"And that mission would be?" spoke a dragon like creature with green scales, a dragon head on his left shoulder, a double sides bone sword hanging off his back, and an orange right arm.**

"Compared to grunt bugster, this one has a cool design," Yang admitted, liking the dragon bugster.

"I agree although they could choose another color, green is very old fashioned," said Coco

[Everything has to be in your fashion criteria?] Magna asked

"Friend, everything should have style. Speaking of this, it would not be bad for you to make a makeover, this armor is not cool at all," said Coco

[Hey! I try hard to do it] Magna shouted angrily - [You know, I do not give a damn about your opinion, just focus on reading ... okay?]

"Fine" said Coco

 **"Bring more of our kind forth." spoke the young man as he threw something at Graphite, who caught it before eyeing it.**

 **It looked eerily like the Bugvisor, except it was missing the slot for a gashat and the glass in the middle.**

 **Graphite nodded as he held the Bugvisor MOD in his hand, taking a knee and bowing to the shadowed young man "It shall be done my lord, I will look for the perfect place to begin cultivating the virus to breed more of our kind."**

 **"I know you will, however, I am sending someone to help oversee your actions." the young man spoke, as another person stepped forward and out of the shadows.**

 **It was a man with purple hair and red eyes, wearing torn up clothing in various colors of purple, green and black.**

 **"Tox." Graphite greeted with a nod**

 **"Let's see just how good you are Graphite." Tox said with his own nod.**

 **"Weren't you sending Nin to look after him my lord?" asked an authorative voice from the shadows.**

"Curious, according to their names, Tox and Nin would correspond with the gashat Toxic Undead and Hurricane ninja," said Blake

"It's true, for the others they would have silly names ... who would call their son, formula, tank and legend? At least Tox and Nin sound good" Yang asked

 **"Originally yes, but I found a much better job for him." the young man said, amusement clear in his voice.**

 **"Well, I guess I prefer Tox to Nin anyway." Graphite said, earning a smirk from Tox as the two made to leave.**

 **"Do remember your disguise Graphite." spoke a regal sounding voice from the shadows.**

 **"And the lord didn't tell you to leave just yet." added another voice somewhat quickly.**

 **Graphite grumbled under his breath, before taking on the appearance of a young man with green hair, wearing a grey shirt with a green right sleeve and a red long coat with only a left sleeve on it, a necklace with three large fangs hanging off it around his neck, before he turned back to the shadows "My apologies my lord, I was eager to begin bolstering our ranks." he said as he bowed.**

"Meh, 7 out of 10 but I give him an 8 for being a bit handsome even if he's a monster" said Coco

Velvet sighs as Yatsu and Fox shake their heads tired of their team leader

 **"It's fine, now, as for the other matter, I want you to find someone compatible with this, our little pet just finished it." the young man's voice said, before they threw something which Tox caught this time.**

 **It was a firey red gashat, with the sticker for KNOCK-OUT FIGHTER on it.**

 **"It might take some time, but we shall make sure to find a compatible user my lord." Graphite said as Tox stored the gashat.**

 **"That's fine, somehow I suspect that the perfect candidate will show up in a year's time anyway." somehow, even through the shadows, it was possible to tell the young man was grinning "And time is something we have plenty of." his statement was punctuated by the sound of a clock ticking away behind him.**

"This will get ugly ..." Jaune muttered, swallowing the fear.

[Well, we're done for today] said Magna

"Aww, I want to continue to see more of this and other worlds," Nora said.

[Sorry but you guys have an exam] Magna said catching everyone's attention.

"Right, tomorrow Professor Oobleck will take an exam with everything seen from the last class!" Said Weiss looking at the clock

"But look what time it is, we still have time to see other chapters" said Ruby

[Sorry Ruby but the study is important and knowing Oobleck perfectly, they will need all this time to study] said Magna

"He is right unfortunately" said Coco as he thought to go shopping today - "Forgive a big discount on jewelry"

[Until next time] Magna said turning off the screen as everything went black

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	6. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
